Away with the Faeries
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Seto doesn't believe in magic, until he's cursed by a Faerie and has to find his Soul Mate before the curse kills him and Mokuba. With the help of Yugi's cousin will he find his and Mokuba's Soul Mates in time or will time run out for both of them? SXK
1. Chapter 1

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_Hey, so this is one of the two options that scored the best, and one of my favourites._

_I have changed things slightly to work with this story, basically I've got Yugi being half-welsh so that it fits in with what I've got in mind for the plot._

_So thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ and __**Dragongal**__, I'm glad that both of you liked this story idea, I will be doing another story at the same time as it gained the same number of votes. Also thanks to __**SetoKaibafan12338**__ for your review for the last fic._

_I've been in a very good mood this weekend, not only have I got ideas coming out of my ears for this story and all the others that I'm doing but a guy left his number for me with a friend of his who works with me and I've got a date with him on Monday night (__**Wahoo!**__). Lol, sorry, just a bit excited._

_Anything you recognise is not mine. Btw, there is bound to be countless 'Abridged Series' quotes in this._

_SK_

Name: Kisara Isolde Elen Ddriag

Age: 19

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Blue-black, electric blue highlights

Eye colour: Sapphire blue

Nationality: Welsh

Family: Sister (Iola Eilir Gwen Ddriag), Cousin (Yugi Moto)

Instrument(s): Voice and Violin

Name: Iola Eilir Gwen Ddriag

Age: 12

Height: 4'4"

Hair colour: Golden blonde

Eye colour: Sapphire blue

Nationality: Welsh

Family: Sister (Kisara Isolde Elen Ddriag), Cousin (Yugi Moto)

Instruments: Voice and Piano

_SK_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Seto's P.O.V._

I didn't believe in magic, to me it was just a childish indulgence and completely impossible that such a thing should exist. I did, however, let my brother retain his belief in magic, after all, he was only a child. No, for many years I held the staunch belief that magic was something that only children and losers believed in. But when I was 19 I changed my tune.

I had been working late at Kaiba Corp again, so late in fact that Roland, my limo driver, had finished his shift and gone home for the night. This meant that I had to drive myself home, although I didn't really mind this as I enjoy driving and find it very calming. On this particular day I really needed calming down, Pegasus had attempted, yet again to persuade me to marry his daughter, Samantha. After three hours he still wouldn't listen to reason but had left anyway to give me "time to think" as he put it.

The drive home did calm me down, or at least enough so that I could come up with an effective plan to deal with Pegasus and his daughter. I was still tackling the problem three hours later, at around 2 am, when I heard a noise on the balcony. It sounded vaguely like someone, a woman, laughing but when I went to investigate there was no one there. This happened several times and, by the fifth, I was heartily sick of it. I stormed my way back into my room and slammed the French windows closed before locking them, determined not to go back onto the balcony. But suddenly I noticed that I wasn't alone. Stood there facing me was a woman; she was tall, around 5'8", with pale skin, long black hair and iron grey eyes. She was slim with a chest that would make most porn stars jealous, causing the fabric of her long red dress to stretch more than I would have thought possible.

She started walking towards me, with what I assume was supposed to be an alluring smile on her red lips, instead I just thought she looked brainless. As she walked her high red heels were slightly visible, the colour exactly matching her dress. Around her neck she wore a gold Chanel necklace with matching earrings and, holding her long black hair out of her face, was a headband made up of gold leaves.

"Who the Hell are you and why are you here?" I snarled, causing her to stop in surprise.

"I'm Morwenna, I'm here because you're the only person worthy enough to be my consort." She explained, snapping her smile back on. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"And why would I want to be your consort?" I asked, raising one eyebrow as was a habit with me.

"Because if you are then I can give you anything you want, it could be anything in the world and I could conjure it up for you." She said, taking another step towards me. I looked at her again, I suppose she could be pretty, if she wasn't trying so bloody hard to look like the kind of person I know Samantha Pegasus is.

"You make it sound like you have magic." I smirked.

"I do." She replied, again stepping forward. She was now only about five steps away from me.

"There's no such thing as magic. It's clear to me that you're delusional, why would I want to be a 'consort', I think you said, to someone who's clearly not in their right mind." I scowled. At first she simply looked shocked but then a scowl appeared on her face and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you _**refusing**_ me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Are you stupid? Of course I am!" I snapped. The effect my words had on her were instantaneous. She grew incredibly angry, so angry in fact that the fury seemed to radiate from her very form. A red glow started to surround her and it grew brighter and brighter until I was forced to close my eyes. When the light receded again she looked different, her ears were sharply pointed, her hair was hanging around her face and down her back in loose curls and a marking that looked like a pair of blood-red roses had appeared on the side of her neck; the biggest difference was something that had me gawping, sprouting from the middle of her back was a pair of black and silver gossamer wings.

As if from nowhere she'd produced a blood-red wand which she had pointed directly at me. I froze instantly, I thought that she was obviously a mad woman. She walked closer to me, so close now that I could smell her Chanel perfume.

"Still don't believe in magic?" She snarled. I couldn't reply, it was almost as if she'd caused me to freeze up. With the want pointed directly at my heart, she started to chant:

"_**Spirits of flame and fire,**_

_**Avenge me on one who calls me a liar.**_

_**Let his heart seal his fate,**_

_**Unless he finds his soul mate**_

_**In six moons he shall die,**_

_**Do not rest till he does lie**_

_**In the ground, cold and dead.**_

_**Because he would no come to my bed,**_

_**Let his brother be cursed as well,**_

_**Will they survive? Only time will tell. **_" As she finished chanting, a bright red light shot out of the wand and sped towards me before hitting me in the chest. Pain started instantly, it was like every nerve-ending in my body was on fire. Eventually my brain couldn't take anymore pain and I passed out. When I came too I was lying on the ground in my room. My head pounded and I was having difficulty seeing; when I stood up my legs felt very shaky underneath me. I managed to stumble to my bed where I collapsed once more.

When I woke the next morning I felt sure that it was simply a dream, a dream that made me feel like death-warmed-up in real life. But when I found out that Mokuba felt much the same something from the 'dream' came back to me. That woman, Morwenna she said her name was, had cursed me and Mokuba as well. This made me uneasy, especially as we weren't any better by then end of the week. It was at that point that I did something I never thought I'd do, I called Yugi.

"_Hello, Kame Game Shop._" Yugi said, from the other end of the phone.

"Yugi, it's Kaiba." I sighed, mentally cringing.

"_Kaiba? What's the matter?_" He asked, sounding, quite obviously, confused.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you and it's not the kind of thing I want to talk about over the phone." I replied, wondering why I was even calling him.

"_Do you want me to come over?_" He asked, normally I'd have avoided contact with Yugi at all costs but my concern for Mokuba meant that not even that would stop me helping him.

"If you don't mind." I replied, hoping that I didn't sound like I was about to confess something strange to him.

"_I'll be there in ten minutes._" Yugi said before hanging the phone up. True to his word, Yugi arrived ten minutes later. As soon as he saw me he gasped loudly.

"Kaiba, what _**happened**_ to you?" He asked quietly. I knew why he was so shocked, I was far paler than normal and had large dark circles under my eyes. Sighing I launched into an explanation.

By the time I had finished Yugi had turned quite white.

"Kaiba, do you realise what's happened?" He asked.

"Some crazy person broke into my house, poisoned me and my little brother." I said, still not quite ready to admit that something strange was going on.

"Kaiba, you've been cursed by a Faerie, one of the people of Avalon." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Faerie? As in tiny little creatures that fly around and, according to _**fairy**_ tales, grant wishes? Come off it Yugi, I think I'd know it I met one of those." I scoffed.

"Actually Kaiba you have, or at least someone who's half-Faerie. Faeries are similar to Tolkien's elves only they actually exist. They're incredibly proud and have legendarily bad tempers. If you get on the wrong side of one then you're pretty much screwed. Some of them do have wings but not all and they have pointed ears and a marking unique to them on their neck." He explained, biting his lip slightly.

"So according to you I've met someone who's half-Faerie, who is it then?" I scowled, his confident and informative answers were making it harder for me to deny what I subconsciously knew happened.

"Me actually. My mother was one. She met my dad when he was in Wales on business and they were together until he died causing her to pine and die after him." He explained, lifting up a part of his hair to show me the tips of his ears which were slightly more pointed that most. There was nothing I could say to that, I simply sat there stunned. Then it dawned on me that Mokuba and I actually had been cursed, this realisation made me groan out loud.

"What am I going to do, she cursed Mokie too!" I sighed.

"Actually Kaiba, there is someone who could help, if you're willing to go to Wales." Yugi said, obviously deep in thought.

"I don't care if it's in Timbuk-bloody-tu as long as it helps Mokie!" I replied. I had wanted to set off that day but it just wasn't realistic. Firstly, I had to sort out any work from Kaiba Corp being sent to me via email as well as cancelling any meetings; secondly, I had to arrange for Mokie to have some time off school; and thirdly, Yugi needed to let whoever it was in Wales know that we were coming. In the end we had to wait another week to leave, it _**did**_ give Mokie and I a bit more time to pack, especially as I had no idea what sort of clothes we'd need in Wales, having never been there before.

By the time we set off Mokie looked really ill and he must have felt it too because as soon as we were settled on my private Kaiba Corp plane (trademark) he voluntarily went for a nap. Of course, while I felt the nap would do him good, it did leave me alone with Yugi and have to try and make conversation.

"Kaiba, I might as well tell you now, the person we're going to see is my cousin." He said once the plane was up in the air.

"Your cousin? Please tell me that he or she at least know what they're doing." I sighed in exasperation, I hate it when people deliberately keep things from me, I always have.

"Actually Kisara's probably the best person for you to see. If she can't help you then no one can." Yugi explained. After that that conversation ended up pretty much dead, so Yugi changed the topic. Funnily enough I found that I actually could get along with him, even more surprising was that I enjoyed talking to him, he wasn't as annoying a some of his friends were. When we arrived at Caernarfon Airport, about 20 minutes from Caernarfon itself, it was about 10am and it was raining. Yugi got us a taxi to Caernarfon and, once there, to a long-term car park. I have to admit that I was curious as to what car Yugi drove when he was in Wales but nothing could have prepared me for the car I saw. It was a dark blue Nissan Navara pickup truck. I must have been staring because Yugi looked at me and grinned.

"It might not be the most glamorous car but it when I'm here I do some _**serious**_ off-roading." He grinned. Mokuba seemed quite happy in the back, in fact I'm sure he'd have ridden in the load-bed behind if he was allowed. I myself wasn't too sure of what to make of it but I have to admit that it _**was**_ comfortable. It took about 20 minutes to actually _**get**_ to Llyn Llydaw, a lake in North Wales that was near to Yugi's cousin's cottage, from there we had to drive off the road and onto a small beaten track. I understood immediately what Yugi had meant when he said that he did serious off-roading in Wales. The track was so bumpy that in a normal car you'd have likely caused yourself an injury _**and**_ gotten stuck. As we got closer to the lake itself the rain began to stop and, when Yugi told us that we were around 5 minutes away, the sun started to shine. At first I had wondered how anyone could want to live in the middle of nowhere but as I looked out the window at the lake with the sunlight shining off it and faint mist on the nearby mountains, the sight was the most beautiful I'd seen in my life and I completely understood why someone would want to live in such amazing countryside.

Eventually we pulled up outside a small thatched cottage with white walls, windows and a white door. The garden was full of wildflowers, allowed to grow as they wished and a small stream ran through it, making a gentle burbling noise. Sat in a patch of sun, quite happily sunning itself was a black and white cat with mid-long fur and a bright green collar on, who looked up as we got out the car. There were numerous butterflies flying around the cottage in all manner of different colours and I was fairly sure that I'd seen some close to the ground, when I looked closer though, I discovered that the three close to the ground were not butterflies at all but rather fairies, something that, until that moment I would not have believed in. I took a deep breath of the air and found it to be clear and sweet, and very pleasant. Coming from the cottage I could hear the sound of someone playing the piano, Canon in D Major by Pachelbel I thought to myself at the time, and a beautiful job they were doing of it as well. As we got our bags out of the car, whoever was playing finished Canon and moved straight onto Toccata and Fugue in D minor, causing mine and Mokuba's mouths to drop open in astonishment and causing Yugi to laugh at our expressions.

"Sounds like Iola's excited." He said through his laughs. I glared at him until he explained.

"Iola is my other cousin, she's Kisara's little sister. She normally practices the piano in the afternoon but if she's practicing in the morning then she's excited about something." He explained, a huge grin still on his face. Meanwhile the music from inside stopped. We walked to the door which Yugi opened.

As we entered the cottage the sound of 'Country Roads' on violin started playing through the house and, after the intro, a girl started singing. Mokie and I followed Yugi as he walked through the cottage that was actually larger than it seemed. Finally we entered what looked like a library with a black piano in it. Stood there were two girls, one about Mokie's age with long blonde hair reaching her back and curling slightly, and one about my age with long black hair. The blonde one was stood with her back to us singing while her sister was playing the violin, her eyes closed in concentration and a soft smile on her face. She moved her body in time with the music she played, her movements fluid and graceful; I was completely entranced, I literally couldn't take my eyes off her, possibly because she was so different from every other woman I'd come into contact. She was simply dressed in a pair of paint splattered jeans, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of bright green converses with a white belt with a butterfly buckle around her middle. On her left wrist she wore a bracelet made up of lots of leather bands while on her right she wore one bracelet made of platted black leather with a silver Millennium eye on it. Around her neck she wore a silver dragon pendant and on the middle finger of her right hand she wore a silver serpent ring with a black stone in the middle; as she moved she flicked her hair around her face, making her ears visible at various times. They were very pointed and had she had a piercing near the top of her left one that consisted of a small ring with a ball on it, from the piercing on her earlobes hung small silver crosses. Her makeup consisted of bright red lipstick, bright green eye shadow, black eyeliner painted Egyptian style and black mascara. While she was playing she opened her eyes and looked directly at us with her large, almond-shaped Sapphire eyes that were ringed perfectly by the eyeliner. Quickly she winked at us before playing the final few bars of the song.

Once it ended Yugi and Mokie started clapping, bringing me out of my almost-trance causing me to join in the applause. The older girl, who I assumed was Kisara, gave a small bow while the other one, Iola, turned bright red upon turning around. She was also wearing a pair of distressed jeans but this time with black suede boots over the top and she'd matched them with a white t-shirt and a black sleeveless cardigan/waistcoat. On her head she wore a black and grey knit beret with silver lines running through it. She also had pierced ears and she had a pair of pink butterfly earrings on with a matching necklace. On her right wrist she had several small bracelets, one made of pearl beads, one of black beads and the other of diamante beads, while on her left she wore a white watch. She had no makeup on and her eyes were pale blue but she was clearly Kisara's sister as they had the same face, including the eye shape, the nose and the mouth. Her ears were also sharply pointed.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asked nervously, her voice light with a clear Welsh accent.

"Since Kisara started playing. You did really well Iola." Yugi smiled. Iola gulped and nodded. Then she looked at Mokie and I.

"Hi, I'm Iola." She smiled. Mokie introduced us both, I got the distinct feeling that he was as entranced with her as I was by her sister. That ensued to Mokie and Iola going to play outside, leaving me with Yugi and his cousin.

"Yugi, shwmae fy nghefnder?" She smiled, her voice was just as light as her sister's with the same Welsh lilt to it only I found it more musical, funnily enough Mokie has always thought that Iola's voice was the more musical, strange how these things work.

"Da iawn, diolch. A tithau?" Yugi replied. He then turned and introduced me.

"Kisara this is Seto Kaiba. Kaiba, this is my cousin Kisara." He said with a smile, I think even at that stage he could tell what was happening.

"Neis cwrdd â chi." She smiled, I could only look blank.

"Um, Kisara, he doesn't speak Welsh." Yugi pointed out.

"Oops, sorry. I said 'Pleased to meet you'." She said before letting out a gentle and musical laugh. Yugi looked at the violin.

"Practicing again?" He teased.

"Yes, I've been asked to play at a Ceilidh tomorrow. Need to make sure I don't muck it up. So please excuse me." She laughed before picking up her violin again. This time she started to play 'Cotton Eyed Joe' at a fast pace again astonishing me. By the time she'd finished I didn't think that anything about these sisters would surprise me anymore.

She helped put mine and Mokie's back in separate guest rooms, which were luckily right next to each other. Yugi simply carried his own bag and went to another guest room, there being three in total. Once I'd got settled in I wandered downstairs to try and find Kisara or Yugi. From the sounds of things they were in the kitchen with Mokie and Iola. When I walked into the room Kisara smiled at me and made me a cup of tea, all the while instructing me to sit down.

"There's cookies on the table help yourself before Iola eats them all." She smiled, setting the cup down in front of me. The cookies were surprisingly good, they didn't look all that appetising but they were actually amazing. Everyone else must have thought so too because it wasn't long before they were gone, at which time Mokie and Iola decided to go and play again.

"That's one Hell of a curse you've got one you, why don't you tell me what happened and we'll get started with undoing it." Kisara said casually. I nodded before telling her what happened. I'd only just finished describing Morwenna when Kisara sighed exasperatedly.

"Morwenna, I should have known. I'll need to tell the Faerie Council, she's got to be dealt with." She sighed, stunning me. I hadn't even mentioned Morwenna's name and Kisara knew exactly who I was talking about. Suddenly I felt quite angry that Morwenna had cursed and hurt others before me. There was nothing I could really do now so I continued telling her my story, her beautiful face growing more and more grave the farther I got with it.

Once I'd finished she sat there in silence for a few moments. Then she spoke.

"Well, as far as I can tell the only way to undo the curse is to find your Soul Mate, that shouldn't be too difficult as I know a spell to do it but it'll take a good month or two to prepare. Other than that all we can do for now is to make sure that you and your brother keep your strength up. That, and deal with Morwenna. Excuse me, I need to send a message to Éire, this year's Head of the Faerie Council." She said before leaving the room. I looked at Yugi.

"Don't worry Kaiba, Kisara will get rid of the curse." He smiled.

"I hope so." I said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_Hey, so I'm glad that you lot liked the first chapter. I will clear a few things up that were brought up in the reviews._

_**HopelessRomantic183**__, Mokuba to some extent knows that something is affecting both him and his brother, he's a smart kid and it doesn't take much putting together. Seto __**will**__ tell him a bit about what's going on, but not that the curse will kill them. Also, to break the curse they need to find their soul mates, fall in love with them and kiss them, sort of a 'True Love's Kiss' type thing._

_**Dragongal**__, Kisara and Iola are full Faeries, Yugi's mother is actually their father's sister and their mother was also a Faerie._

_So thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their story alert/favourite story list. That really means a lot to me._

_Lol, earlier I was doing some quizzes on Quizilla with my younger cousin to find out which Yu-Gi-Oh character we'd be and I kept getting Seto Kaiba, also, when I did some to find out which Yu-Gi-Oh guy I would be best paired with and I kept getting him too… hmm…what does that say about me then?_

_Sorry it's taken me so long, obviously I had my date on Monday (which went really well by the way!) but I've also had a new idea for a novel and I've been starting that. I've also had a few issues with depression and I've had to deal with that._

_In this chapter I imagine Kisara's violin playing to sound a bit like Vanessa Mae's Cotton Eyed Joe._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Seto's P.O.V._

Kisara was only out of the room for a few minutes but she looked like she'd just done a 24 hour marathon.

"Well I've contacted the Faerie Council. They've asked me to deal with her so she'll probably come here in a couple of days." She sighed, looking stressed.

"I'll make you a cup of tea." Yugi said, jumping up.

"Thanks Hun." She smiled. After taking a long drink from it she sighed happily.

"So, are you coming to the Ceilidh tomorrow Yug?" She asked, a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Actually Grandpa isn't very well, I've been running the shop for him so I'll need to get back soon." He said, I was shocked. I hadn't known that Yugi's grandfather wasn't very well, the fact that he was concerned enough for me and Mokuba to leave his ill grandfather for a few days. It sort of showed me just how much he thinks of me as a friend.

"That's a pity, Kiera's going to be there. She misses you, you know." She replied, taking another sip of tea.

"Well I guess I _**could**_ leave a day later that I'd originally planned." Yugi said after a short pause.

"If that's what you want." Kisara said with a slight but knowing smile. At that point Yugi felt it would be best if he went to ring his grandfather. Once he'd left the room I looked at Kisara.

"Who's Kiera?" I asked curiously.

"She's my best friend. Both she and I had been in the accelerated education program at our local school since we were six. It was hard, being in class with a load of 11 year olds when you were only six so she and I became firm friends. Last year when Yugi came to visit he met Kiera. I'm convinced that they'll end up together eventually." She replied with a smile.

Later that afternoon all of us were sat out in the garden, Mokie seemed so happy running around with Iola that it made me smile slightly. It was a very sunny day for March and quite warm, so warm that I found I could leave my white sleeveless trench coat inside. Mokie and Iola must have thought it was warm too, as they started a water-fight. Of course, this soon spilled over onto us when Iola threw some water on Kisara.

"Right, this is war!" Kisara grinned, grabbing a bucket and filling it with water. She then started chasing Iola with it. Mokie at that point decided to completely soak Yugi and I. By the time the water-fight ended we were all completely soaked.

"Why don't we all get changed." Kisara suggested, wringing out her dripping hair.

I have to admit that, that first night in Wales, Mokie and I felt so welcome by Kisara and her sister. It turns out that Kisara was a very good cook (hence the cookies), she cooked everything from scratch. By the time I'd gotten changed, Kisara, Yugi, Iola and Mokie were already downstairs. Yugi, Mokie and Iola were sat in the living room watching some film while Kisara was cooking in the kitchen. She looked up as I walked in.

"Hi, I'm just finishing some Welsh Cawl and Welsh rarebit for dinner. It should only be about 5 minutes. The others are watching a film in the living room if you want to join them." She smiled at me before returning her attention to the leek that she was cutting. Rather than go and sitting with the others I stayed and helped her as best I could in the kitchen. While I'd gotten dressed in fresh clothes, she was wearing pyjamas which consisted of a pair of blue loose pyjama pants and a red tank top. She was also wearing a pair of pale blue slippers on her feet. After a few minutes she grabbed five bowls and five plates along with five sets of cutlery.

"Could you take these through to the living room?" She asked with a smile. I nodded and carried them through. As I walked into the living room the others looked up. Iola smiled and then ran through to the kitchen. She returned a minute later carrying a plate of what looked like cheese on toast; she was followed by Kisara who was carrying a large steaming pot with a ladle in it. As she served the food she explained what each was to Mokie and I, Yugi seemed to know what each was. It turned out that Welsh Rarebit was essentially up-market cheese on toast while the Welsh Cawl was a type of lamb and vegetable stew. They were both very tasty, and from what I could gather from Yugi and Kisara's conversation, Kisara was a natural cook. About halfway through our meal, the cat that I'd seen sunning itself earlier that day wandered into the room.

"Hello Toulouse!" Kisara smiled, putting her bowl and spoon down and scooping the cat up. She carried him (I assumed that it was a male cat from the way it had walked into the room) to the kitchen and returned a few moments later, without the cat.

"Sorry, just had to feed Toulouse." She smiled.

_The next day_

The next day dawned bright and clear, strangely I felt better than I had since the curse. Mokuba seemed a lot better too when I saw him. When we got downstairs, Kisara and Iola were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning!" Kisara smiled as she stood by the stove making pancakes.

"Morning." I replied with a small smile.

"Morning!" Mokie grinned. He seemed fascinated by Kisara cooking pancakes. I found myself looking at her too. She was wearing the same jeans, converses and jewelery from yesterday but this time she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black belt. He makeup was more simple than yesterday too, just her bright red lipstick, back eyeliner and black mascara.

"Can I have a go?" He asked after a while. She seemed to think it over and eventually nodded. Everything went well, until Mokie tried to toss the pancake. He flipped it too high and it ended up stuck on the ceiling.

"Oops." He said, looking bashful. Kisara and I both looked at the pancake and then at each other before starting to laugh. It seemed so natural to laugh with her, even though I rarely laughed before. Pretty soon we were all laughing so hard that tears were streaming from our eyes. There was a loud stomping noise coming down the stairs and Yugi walked through the door with a face like thunder.

"What's so funny?" He grumbled. Unfortunately for him he was stood under the pancake which decided that that was the right time to come off the ceiling, landing right on Yugi's head. This caused us to laugh even harder, especially as Yugi blinked slightly and then looked at the ceiling in confusion. Even with his head tilted back, the pancake stayed in its position draped over one of the spikes in Yugi's hair.

It took us a good ten minutes to stop laughing, by which time Yugi had woken up a little more and even he found it funny in the end. The rest of the day passed pretty quietly, something which I found out was normal for Kisara. That evening, just before the Ceilidh, which Kisara had told me was in the nearby village of Rhyd Ddu, Kisara and Iola rushed upstairs to get changed. Iola was the first one to get back downstairs. She was wearing a pair of very light blue jeans and a short navy blue dress over the top with a pair of cream cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. Around her neck she had a small butterfly necklace which Kisara later told me was Cath Kidston like all her jewellery that evening; in her ears were a pair of long dangling silver and crystal earrings and she also had a silver charm bracelet that had silver cowboy charms around her wrist.

"Is Kisa still upstairs?" She asked, looking around. When Yugi replied that she was, Iola rolled her eyes and pulled an iPhone with a white Hello Kitty cover on out of her bag.

"We might as well get comfortable, she might be a while." She said before putting one of her headphones in and offering the other one to Mokie who took it. She was right, it did take a while but as I was about to make a comment along the lines of "About time", the words seemed to catch in my throat at the sight of Kisara. She was wearing a white layered skirt that stopped about mid-thigh with a brown leather belt and a royal blue cropped top. Like her sister she was wearing Western-style boots but this time in black with a stiletto heel and silver detailing. On her head was a white cowboy hat with black trim and around her neck was a black bandanna. She wore the same dragon chain as before and the same leather bracelet with a silver Egyptian eye but no other jewellery. She was carrying a black violin case and had a black handbag slung across her shoulder.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a grin. All I could do was nod and then follow as she led us out to a garage. The only car there was a sleek and shiny silver Aston Martin DB9.

"Um…Kisa, will you be able to drive that away from here?" Yugi asked nervously. Kisara laughed.

"Just because you came the back way doesn't mean that we don't have a normal road nearby." She smirked, getting into the drivers' seat.

It only took about 20 minutes to get to the village hall where the Ceilidh was being held. Several people who were entering the stone building waved at Kisara and shouted "Shwmae!" to her, which I later found was a Welsh greeting. She waved back as we got out of the car and she locked it.

"Yug, why don't you go and get us something to drink?" She asked, looking slyly at the bar area. I followed her gaze and saw a short girl there, shorter even that Yugi (I'd never even thought that was possible), she was pale like Kisara and had long, wildly curling brown hair and startlingly bright green eyes She was wearing a white halter top and a black skirt with a purple pendant and matching earrings, she also had a studded purple leather bracelet on her right wrist and a purple watch on her left. Around her neck was a purple bandanna and she had a black cowboy hat on her head. I looked at Kisara curiously and she gave me a look that clearly said "I'll explain later". Yugi, who hadn't noticed our silent exchange or the fact that both of us had looked over at the bar area, simply nodded and walked away to get us all something to drink.

"Non -alcoholic for me Yug!" Kisara shouted before turning to me.

"Is that Kiera by any chance?" I asked, causing Kisara to laugh.

"Yeah, neither of them has noticed yet that I've been trying to get them together for years." She replied with a smile.

About 15 minutes later, the bar closed and Kiera joined us. By this time she'd put on a pair of cowboy boots that matched Kisara's so she'd gained a bit of height. But even so she still complained.

"Why is it that everyone I hang around with is so _**tall**_? I hate feeling short." She grumbled, causing me to chuckle lightly.

"Hun, that's what stiletto's are for." Kisara grinned, finishing off her drink.

"Right, I've got to go, I'm first onstage." She continued and walked away carrying her violin case. Once she was on the stage, her whole personality seemed to change, her usual quiet confidence was replaced with a more appealing and sexy confidence. Without a word she nodded to one of the sound techs who started up the backing track (even though it was silent for a while) and she started to play "Cotton Eyed Joe". The entire evening was more fun that I would have thought, even with Kisara persuading me to dance a couple of dances with her. It was quite late by the time we got back to the cottage and, while I don't know how tired the others were, it was all I could do to change into some pyjamas before falling into bed and falling asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_So this is the chapter where we see Morwenna again, there's also going to be a __**huge**__ twist._

_Updating twice in one day, wow! I don't think I've ever done that before. Just so you know, there's another poll for the next stories on my profile, you can choose up to 3 options._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Seto's P.O.V._

We all woke up late the next morning, worn out from the previous evening. By lunchtime, Yugi was loading his stuff into his pickup and preparing to drive back to Caernarfon airport.

"I'll ring you later this week Kisa." He smiled as he clambered in with just a little difficulty. It was that afternoon that Morwenna turned up. Luckily Mokie was playing outside near the stream with Iola, I still hadn't come up with a way to explain what was going on to him. Keeping secrets from him was killing me, I'd always had a close relationship with my younger brother, after all, we'd only had each other for years.

Morwenna burst through the front door of the cottage, looking exactly as she had done the night she'd cursed Mokie and I, and looked disdainfully around.

"I never could understand how someone which as much power as Kisara had could live in such a…hovel." She said dramatically, she hadn't noticed me sat in a corner with a book I'd been reading, something which I was very glad for, but she noticed as soon as Kisara walking into the room, her hands clasped together.

"What? But I was told that you'd died!" She stammered as Kisara looked at her coldly.

"Looks like you were misinformed." She said, before throwing a ball of blue light that she'd hidden in her hands at Morwenna. The light hit her and seemed to sink into her.

"What was _**that**_?" Morwenna asked stupidly.

"I've removed your powers for now, if you can show me that you can be trusted then I'll give them back but you've been abusing them for far to long." Kisara replied calmly.

"How could you do this to me? I'm your _**mother**_!" Morwenna wailed in a way that would have made most actresses envious, her words causing me to stiffen in shock. I almost couldn't believe that Kisara was Morwenna's daughter, there was absolutely _**no**_ family resemblance between them! The only similarities were that they were both tall and pale with black hair, other than that they were completely different in looks.

"The term mother is not a right, it's a privilege. I've left enough remnants of your power so that you can get yourself home but only enough for one trip so I'd advise that you learn to do things without magic." Kisara replied. This obviously wasn't the response that Morwenna wanted as she scowled and stormed out of the cottage. Once there she suddenly vanished in a puff of red smoke with golden glitter mixed in. The sound of Kisara sighing pulled my attention back to her. She was massaging her temples as if to stop a sudden headache.

"Are you alright?" I asked, causing her to look at me and smile lightly.

"I'm fine thanks, unfortunately my mother thinks that I owe her something due to her relationship to me and the fact that I'm far more powerful that she is." She said sitting down. I didn't say anything but looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm a direct descendant of Myrddin and Nimue, also known as Merlin and Vivien, on my father's side. I'm the current Lady of the Lake but, unlike the previous ones, I'm able to leave the lake for months at a time. No one knows why my powers are the strongest they've ever been in my family." She sighed. This again caused me to go into slight shock, if someone had told me that I'd be sitting in the same room as a direct descendant of Merlin, I'd have laughed at them and had them admitted to a psychiatric ward.

Strangely enough, the idea that Kisara was descended from Merlin and Nimue was comforting to me. It meant that she was definitely the best person to help my brother and I. With her help I eventually found a way to tell Mokie what had happened, although I did leave out the fact that it was Kisara's mother and that she'd wanted me to start sleeping with her. Over the next couple of months, Mokie and I grew weaker. I knew that it was the curse taking hold, finally, just before Kisara had finished preparing the spell to let us know who mine and Mokie's soul mates are, I noticed that Mokie was far more weak than me. It was fear for Mokie that prompted my next actions. I remembered that in one of the books in Kisara's library I'd read about a sort of spell where one person can transfer strength to another. I suppose that the curse was altering my way of thinking slightly but I thought that it would help Mokie and it didn't occur to me that it would have an adverse effect on me. I knew that if Kisara realised what I was planning, she would stop me so I had to research and plan in secret. The day before I planned on attempting the spell Mokie looked up at me.

"Seto, can I get a rabbit?" He asked. A slight lump rose in my throat at his question, he'd been wanting a rabbit for ages and so far I'd managed to put off getting him one but now I realised that I couldn't keep doing that.

"We'll see about it when we go home." I smiled. I think that Kisara was concerned about Mokie's lack of strength too as she insisted that he and Iola no longer spent all day outside.

"It's just until you start to feel better Cariad." She smiled at him when he complained. To keep him occupied, Iola started to teach him the piano and, as he had to spend more and more time inside, he progressed quickly. I felt very proud of how quickly Mokie was picking up the piano and, I promised myself that I would buy him one as soon as I could.

Yugi arrived back from Japan the next day to check on how things were going. He seemed surprised at how much Mokie and I had deteriorated, but he never commented. He too was impressed by Mokie's talent with playing the piano, in fact he kept saying it was "Super-special-awesome!", much to mine and Kisara's annoyance after he'd done it for the seventh time.

That night, after everyone else had gone to bed and were asleep I crept quietly into Mokie's room. According to the instructions that I'd read, I had to try and put my own strength into a physical shape in my mind and then separate a bit off before mentally pushing it to Mokie. It was strangely easy for me, so easy in fact that I sent him much more strength that I probably should have done. To be honest it wasn't really the best idea I've ever had anyway. By the time I'd finished, Mokie looked much better, his colour was better and his breathing easier. I, on the other hand, felt absolutely exhausted and was having difficulty breathing myself. I barely made it back to my room and to my bed before I collapsed, sinking instantly into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_Hey, so there's just one more chapter after this one as well as the epilogue. I know it's another short one but the pace seemed to run away with me again._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ and __**Dragongal**__ for their reviews, I've fixed the poll so that it'd now visible on my profile. __**Dragongal**__, you'll have to wait and see about the White Dragon Ka, and in my mind, while Kisara knows exactly where Excalibur is, she's not completely its protector, I might have a bit where she gets asked about that. I'm glad you liked Kiera, I thought that Yugi really should have a love interest that he's taller than._

_Today's been a funny day really, one of the windows in our living room has a hole in it so I've had to do a quick repair job to make it watertight again. I ended up sticking a plastic sandwich bag over the hole with Sellotape!_

_Anything you recognise is not mine. The appearance of King Arthur in this chapter is actually based off of a cousin of mine, who funnily enough is called 'Arthur'._

_SK_

_**Chapter 4**_

_Kisara's P.O.V._

I didn't realise what had happened until the next morning. I have to admit that I was shocked at how well Mokuba seemed, especially as he'd been so weak the day before. But as he came downstairs for breakfast with Iola and Yugi, he seemed so much better. I started to worry when his brother didn't come downstairs for breakfast. By the time I went up to check on him it was well after 10:30, nearly 11 in fact which was odd as he was usually one of the first ones to get downstairs. I knocked on his door but received no answer so I decided to open the door and go inside. As soon as I did I realised that something was wrong, the air was too quiet and still. I ventured farther into the room and looked around. Kaiba was lying motionless on top of the covers, as if he hadn't actually gone to bed the night before.

"Kaiba? Are you alright?" I asked softly, moving to his side. I noticed that he was deathly pale and cold to the touch. He didn't actually seem to be breathing but when I held a mirror near his mouth and nose in a panic, there was a faint misting on it. I was startled at how he could suddenly take a turn for the worse in just a few short hours, then I spotted something on the bedside cabinet. It was a small book bound in red leather with faded black lettering. It was lying open, as if whoever was reading it last (I guessed that it was Kaiba) had been called away suddenly and had placed the book face down to keep their page. I gently picked it up and looked at the page before dropping the book in shock. It was an ancient spell, one that very few people could perform and even fewer actually dared to try; the purpose of the spell was to transfer strength from one person to another, something that I had actually been thinking of performing myself to help Mokuba. I had the nagging suspicion that Kaiba had attempted and succeeded to perform the spell last night, giving away far too much of his strength in the process. I cursed myself lightly,

'_Why hadn't I removed that book when I had the chance?_' I thought angrily. I had to quickly reign my emotions in before I transformed, whenever I'm angry or scared (as I was at this moment in time) I change into a Blue Eyes White Dragon, it's because that's the form of my ka, or spirit but I'm actually able to take on that form; my Faerie marking resembles a Blue Eyes too, I think it might be part of the reason that my powers are so strong. People used to tease me about it but only because they thought that it was cool, they even gave me a nickname, '**Dragon-Gal**', for it. I eventually managed to control my emotions with calming breathing. At that moment I heard a sound from the door, Yugi was stood there.

Instantly I was back at the door.

"Yug, could you take Mokuba and Iola outside and make sure that they don't come back in. Kaiba did something very stupid last night and now he's dying, I'm going to have to try and reverse some of the damage he's done and I'll need to concentrate." I said quickly. Yugi took one look at Kaiba and then one at my face and nodded, rushing back downstairs. I hurried back to Kaiba's side, just as I heard the door to outside open and close again. Carefully I drew my strength into the image of a pool of water and mentally scooped some before sending it to Kaiba. I could 'see' his strength, also in the form of a pool, it was almost completely drained. What I added helped but not nearly enough for him to wake. I repeated this process several more times, until I'd given him about a third of my own strength but he stayed in the same condition. It was obvious that the curse had a real hold on him and that, within moments, he would be dead.

… Lol, sorry just trying to prolong the suspense. Will Seto live? Or is Kisara too late to save him? Don't worry, I'm not evil enough to make you wait until the next chapter!

…Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes as I regarded the man lying on the bed before me. I'd come to care deeply for him and, although I didn't really want to admit it knowing full well that I was helping him find his soul mate, I even loved him. Now, as I looked at his prone form I prayed that I wasn't too late, that somehow I could save him for long enough to find his soul mate and get them to kiss him.

"Kaiba, please. Please don't die, don't leave me now! Please, I love you." I cried, sobbing softly before leaning down to gently kiss his cold lips. At first there was no change but slowly warmth started to spread through his body. Then there was a slight movement from his body and, to my surprise, he started to kiss me back. He moved his left hand to gently rest on the back of my neck for a few moments before we broke the kiss as I needed air. I pulled back and watched as he sat up and looked at me.

"How could you be so stupid!" I shouted, punctuating each word with a smack on the arm. "You almost killed yourself! Don't ever do that to me again Kaiba!" I continued, smacking him lightly around the head. I might seem excessive but he'd really scared me.

"Seto." He said softly.

"What?" I asked, derailed from my shouting and smacking, completely confused.

"My first name, it's Seto. And I'm sorry, I guess it _**was **_a pretty stupid thing to do." He smiled.

"Yeah it was. You almost gave me a heart attack, Seto." As his first name left my lips an invisible shiver travelled up my spine. There was a tap on the door, causing both Seto and I to look round. It was Yugi, who was grinning to himself.

"I came to see if it was alright to bring Mokuba and Iola in. I must say Kisa, you've done a nice job of getting rid of the curse." He smirked lightly before rushing away. Rather than calling him back I turned and looked closely at Seto. It was true, most curses are visible to a Faerie and this one had been no exception, but as I looked at Seto I saw that it was no longer there.

"What? It's gone." I exclaimed softly causing Seto to chuckle.

I should have been completely baffled that _**I**_ was Seto's soul mate but I took it all in my stride. In my family stranger things have happened and I suspect that it was Yugi trying to play matchmaker that brought the Kaiba brothers to my cottage in the first place. Mokuba and Iola were thrilled when they found out that Seto and I were soul mates. They'd formed such a close bond that at the time I thought that I wouldn't have been surprised if they were soul mates too. Yugi just had this self-satisfied smirk on his face as if he'd known that Seto and I were soul mates and, knowing Yugi, he probably did. Later that afternoon, as we were waiting to the spell that would tell us Mokuba's soul mate to be completed, Seto and I were sat in the library on the window seat.

"You know, it's strange. If someone had told me a year ago that magic existed and that my soul mate is a Faerie and a descendant of Merlin and Nimue, I probably would have thought they were crazy." He admitted, holding me close against him. I laughed lightly, I understood how he felt. From the moment he'd walked through my door I'd known there was something different about him, I doubted that he even knew.

"I know what you mean." I smiled, resting my head on his chest.

"There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you since I found out about your ancestors. Because you're a descendant of Merlin and Nimue, and the Lady of the Lake, doesn't that make you the keeper of Excalibur?" He asked cautiously. I laughed gently.

"Firstly, he'd actually prefer to be called 'Myrddin' as that was his original name. Secondly, I sort of am. Excalibur is actually in Avalon, with Arthur who's its main keeper but my family are the official ones, we just let him look after it so that he doesn't get bored." I explained. Seto looked at me surprised.

"Arthur's still alive?" He asked.

"Yes, the thing about Avalon is that you don't age there. Arthur's been living there for years with his wife ,Gwenhwyfar , his brother and his brother's wife." I explained. Normally I hated talking about my family history as people seemed to only be interested in what they could get for themselves, but with Seto I could tell that he was genuinely interested.

"His brother?" Seto was obviously confused.

"Yes, Arthur and Myrddin were brothers. Hang on, I think I have a painting of them." I smiled, getting up and rummaging through the drawers of the large desk that stood in the room. Finally I'd found what I was looking for. It was a picture of two men, both tall with black hair and the same face but that was the only similarities. Myrddin had hair down to his back and a long beard with the same light blue eyes that Iola had while Arthur had hair that reached his shoulders and deep brown eyes with no beard but stubble on his cheeks. Seto obviously could tell who was who as he didn't ask.

Once the spell was completed I fetched Mokuba who by this time knew vaguely what was going on, Seto hadn't mentioned that the curse would kill him if he didn't find his soul mate, something I agreed with. He stood fidgeting slightly as I started to cast the spell, causing Seto to smile slightly at him. Once I'd cast the spell we waited for a few moments before a light glow surrounded Mokuba before separating and forming the words '_**Iola Eilir Gwen Ddriag**_'. For a few moments we all stared at the words before I started to giggle at Iola's expression. They had such a close bond in such a short time that it should have been obvious. My giggles started Seto off chuckling; we ended up laughing so hard that we couldn't speak, especially when we saw that Iola had turned bright red again. They _**did**_ eventually kiss, it was a very sweet first kiss bless them but they stayed perpetually bright red for the rest of the day as Seto, Yugi and I kept teasing them.

They stayed for the next couple of months and Seto and I got closer. One sunny day, Seto and I were sat outside watching Mokuba and Iola playing badminton with Yugi, who was losing rather badly. Suddenly Seto's phone rang, making him jump slightly. He cursed lightly under his breath and pulled it out. He sighed once he saw who the caller id was and answered it.

"Yes?" He asked, shortly. It was obvious to me that whoever was on the other end wasn't someone he really wanted to talk to.

"Well can't you put him off?" He asked after a few moments before pausing to listen to the reply.

"How long can you stall him for?" He sighed, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Right, stall him for as long as possible and I'll deal with him when I can." He said before ending the call and turning to me.

"Apparently Pegasus has been trying to arrange a meeting with me for the past 4 months but they can't stall him anymore. I'm going to have to go back to Japan tomorrow." He sighed, a sad look in his eyes. I didn't say anything, I just rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, knowing that after tomorrow I probably wouldn't smell it again for a while.

When it came to him and Mokuba leaving, I didn't get all hysterical and beg Seto not to leave, I knew it wouldn't work and that he had to go. Iola was as miserable as I was only she showed it clearly while I didn't, at least not while they were there. Yugi offered to take them to the airport which Seto accepted gladly. As the pickup pulled away I waved until it was out of sight before I ran inside and collapsed sobbing on my bed. Yugi must have known how I was feeling because when he got back he'd brought Kiera with him and some chocolate. They did manage to cheer me up a bit but I still missed Seto desperately. I guess that's a downside to being a **hopeless romantic**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_So I know this has been a fairly short fic again but I'll get started on the next one ASAP._

_This is a short chapter so I will warn you now._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ and __**Dragongal**__. I'm glad you liked how I added you names into the last chapter._

_I'll get to work on the next two stories as voted for._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

_**Chapter 5**_

_Seto's P.O.V._

I missed Kisara instantly. It turns out that Pegasus was still assuming that I was going to marry his daughter. I set him straight once and for all on that one.

"When my brother and I went away I met someone and she's a Hell of a lot better than you're daughter." I snarled, causing him to stare at me in shock.

"Now would you get out of my office!" I said, turning my attention to my work. That had actually seemed to get the message through his thick skull as he left me alone after that. I spoke to Kisara on the phone whenever I could but it didn't really do much for how much I missed her smile or having her near me. Perhaps the biggest shock was that Kisara missed me just as much. About 5 months after Mokie and I had returned home I received a call from someone I didn't expect.

"Mr Kaiba, there's an Iola Ddriag on the phone for you. She says that she knows you and your brother." Toshiko, my secretary said through the intercom.

"Put her on please Toshiko." I said, wondering why Iola was calling.

"Hello?" She asked, obviously unsure of herself.

"Iola, what's the matter?" I asked in return.

"It's Kisa, I'm really worried about her. She misses you so much. She's constantly in tears and she's hardly eating now." Iola replied sadly.

"I miss her too but whenever I start to make plans to visit something comes up." I sighed, it was strange how much I was needed when I was making plans to visit Kisara.

"Well I have an idea. How about you come here at Christmas, people will have to understand that you want to go away for a bit then. I'll tell Kisa that some friends are coming but I'll keep it a surprise. It'll make her so happy!" Iola suggested. The more I thought about her idea, the better it sounded.

"That does sound like a good idea. When do you want me and Mokie there?" I asked, smiling to myself.

"How about Christmas Eve?" She replied sounding happy. I laughed lightly.

"We'll be there." I answered.

"Brilliant! I'll make sure that Kisa doesn't mind. She shouldn't do though." Iola laughed before we said goodbye. I made plans that afternoon for the trip and that evening I told Mokie that we would be going away for Christmas. I wouldn't tell him where though, no matter how much he asked me. That was one thing I decided to keep secret.

As I needed directions to Kisara's cottage I called Yugi again.

"_Hello, Kame Game Shop._" He said.

"Hello Yugi, I'm going to need directions from Caernarfon Airport to Kisara's cottage. Mokie and I are surprising her at Christmas." I said.

"_That sounds like a good idea. She's not well. She's really pale and not eating. I think she's pining for you._" Yugi said, this information made me pause. Briefly I remembered what Yugi had told me about his mother, about how she'd pined for his father and eventually died from it. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let that happen to my Kisara.

Even though I wouldn't tell Mokie where we were going, he figured it out. Especially when he saw my present for Kisara. Bless him he was very excited. He even insisted on choosing his presents for Kisara and Iola himself. The flight to Wales was uneventful and under much pleasanter circumstances than the previous one. I rented a car and drove us out to Kisara's cottage, paying careful attention to the directions Yugi had given me. He'd flown with Mokie and I but he wasn't staying with Kisara, he was actually staying with Kiera. Apparently they'd become much closer the last time he'd visited Kisara, less than two months previous, and they'd quickly become a couple. Funnily enough it was fairly easy for me to find my way, it was almost as if some instinct was leading me in the right direction. When we were about 5 minutes away I looked slyly at Mokie from the corner of my eye.

"I know you've got Iola's phone number, why don't you text her and say that we're about 5 minutes away." I smiled. He quickly did as I suggested and for the rest of the journey he was texting away to her. As we pulled up in the deep snow outside the cottage I could hear the sound of Christmas music playing inside and there was smoke coming from a chimney. The door suddenly opened and Iola ran out.

"You're here!" She grinned excitedly, rushing to give Mokie and I a hug, although when she hugged Mokie they both turned bright red. She was wearing yet another pair of distressed jeans and a light cream turtleneck jumper with a pair of grey boots, the beret that she'd been wearing when we first met her and a matching scarf. She was also wearing striped gloves. In her ears was a small pair of snowflake earrings with a matching snowflake pendant around her neck. On her right wrist she had a small silver snowflake charm bracelet. We quickly moved our stuff up into the guest bedrooms, funnily enough, the exact same ones where we'd stayed before. Then Iola asked us to quietly follow her to the kitchen. Kisara was stood at her stove cooking with a slightly sad expression on her face. She was wearing the same jeans, shoes and jewellery as when I'd first met her with plain black eyeliner and her usual bright red lipstick. I wasn't sure what t-shirt she was wearing but she was wearing a black turtleneck sweater.

"Kisa! They're here!" Iola grinned as she bounded into the kitchen. The effect her words had on Kisara was instant. She stiffened slightly and made her facial expression more neutral.

"Iola, you should have told me…" She started as she turned towards us. She stopped and let out a little gasp as she saw me.

"Seto!" She said as she almost flew across the room and into my arms. I laughed gently as I pulled her closer to my body.

"Surprise." I whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe you're here!" She smiled, looking so happy that she was practically glowing.

"Iola helped me sort everything out." I smiled back, continuing to hold her close.

Hours later, after Mokie and Iola had gone to bed to wait for Santa (both of them still believed in him, it turns out that neither of us had had the heart to tell them the truth yet), Kisara and I were sat by the fire together.

"I've missed you, you know." I said quietly. She looked at me, her eyes soft.

"I missed you too." She whispered before kissing me gently. It was a fairly short and sweet kiss and, as soon as it finished, she snuggled up against my side. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, revelling in the feeling of her in my arms. I'm not sure how long we sat like that but after a while I reached carefully into my pocket and pulled out a small box covered with black satin.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow but I can wait any longer." I said in reply to her questioning look. Carefully she picked the box up and, with trembling fingers opened it. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

There, nestled in among black silk, was a silver ring with a round diamond and two teardrop-shaped sapphires.

"Kisara, will you marry me?" I asked.


	6. Epilogue

_**Away with the Faeries**_

_Hey, so this is the final bit of 'Away with the Faeries'. I know that this was a fairly short fic again but one of the next two should be quite a bit longer. This chapter is quite short as well but it's really just to tie up the loose ends._

_Thanks to __**HopelessRomantic183**__ for reviewing._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_SK_

_**Translation time**_

_Hey, so I've got quite a bit of Welsh in this bit so I've put the translations below. They're in order to make it easier for you but I __**have**__ missed the last bit of the second one out as it would ruin the surprise for the story if I translated it now. By the way, 'Cariad' is a Welsh term of endearment._

Seto, dwi cynhyrchwn mo chan gwydr! _**Seto, I'm not made of glass!**_

Adwaen Cariad , namyn gwna mo angen 'ch at ca anafa ai 'n ddamweiniol anafa 'r babanod. _**I know Cariad, but I don't want you to hurt yourself or accidentally hurt 'r babanod.**_

'ch 'n ddau! _**Congratulations you two!**_

_**Epilogue**_

_Yugi's P.O.V._

It was over a year since Kaiba had been cursed, and Joey and everyone else still hadn't been told what had happened. I wasn't deliberately keeping it from them, rather that there hadn't been a need or a chance to tell them. I _**had**_ told them about Kiera, the Christmas after Kaiba and Kisara had met, Kiera and I had finally become a couple. Six months ago I had asked her to marry me and she'd agreed, the wedding was just two months away. I could tell that Joey especially would be surprised when he saw two of the guests. This year for Christmas, Kiera had invited not only me but also my friends to stay with her in her family's old farmhouse, just outside of Caernarfon. Christmas Day itself was very nice, Joey and Tristan actually managed to not eat everything in sight. Two days after Christmas a thought occurred to me.

"Guys, my cousin has a house near here and it's her birthday, would you mind if we went to visit her?" I asked from my place on the sofa, where I was holding Kiera.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Yugi. Is she single?" Duke said, causing a lot of laughter.

"Actually I have two, and she won't be interested." I grinned at him, his face fell slightly until he processed that I had another cousin.

"This other cousin, are they a girl? And if they are, is she single?" He asked after a few moments of thought, causing me to laugh.

"My other cousin _**is**_ a girl but she's already got a boyfriend, and she's 13." I laughed when his face fell again. They agreed that it would be a good plan to go and see my cousin so we piled into my pickup and Kiera's Honda Civic. It wasn't long before we reached the cottage by Llyn Llydaw. It was as peaceful as the last time I'd been there, although the stream was frozen over and Toulouse the cat wasn't there anymore. I could hear the sound of Paramore's 'The Only Exception' playing and a melodious voice singing along.

"Who's that singing?" Mai asked curiously.

"My cousin, she's very good." I smiled in reply as I took Kiera's hand, grabbed Kisara's birthday present and walked into the cottage.

"Hello?" I shouted as soon as we got in the door and had closed it. The singing broke off to reply.

"Hey Yugi, we're in the kitchen." Kisara's voice called back, accompanied by the smell of pancakes. Kiera and I led the others into the kitchen. Kisara was stood by the stove cooking pancakes and singing away quite happily. She was wearing her favourite paint-splattered jeans and a black turtleneck sweater with a pair of black high-heeled, open-toed boots with her usual jewellery and her long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She was wearing emerald green eye shadow and her eyes were ringed in black eyeliner with black mascara highlighting her eyelashes and her normal bright red lipstick. On the ring finger of her left hand was a silver ring with a round diamond and two teardrop-shaped sapphires, along with a plain platinum band. Stood behind her was Kaiba, dressed in the same sort of clothes he wore for Battle City minus the white trench coat, with his arms around her waist and his chin resting on her left shoulder. Sat at the table was Mokuba, dressed in his usual style, and Iola, who was wearing a pair of black high-waisted jeans, her grey suede boots, a royal blue turtleneck sweater and her black and grey beret-style hat with her long blonde hair curling around her shoulders and the Tiffany's snowflake earrings, necklace and bracelet that she always wore at Christmas.

When they saw Kisara and Kaiba the others stopped and stared slightly.

"Huh? Kaiba's wife is your cousin?" Bakura asked, slightly confused, causing Kisara, Kiera and Iola to giggle, Mokuba and I to laugh, and Kaiba to chuckle which made the others stare even more. After a while they got used to the sight and began laughing themselves.

_Kisara's P.O.V_

At the look on Yugi's friends' faces when they saw Seto and I, I couldn't help but giggle. Thankfully they ended up laughing too.

"Would any of you like any pancakes? I made plenty." I asked when all the laughter subsided and introductions had been made. Joey and Tristan jumped at the chance, causing even more laughter. Seto wouldn't let me carry the plate full of pancakes to the table, he insisted on carrying himself.

"Seto, dwi cynhyrchwn mo chan gwydr!" I sighed at him with a small glare.

"Adwaen Cariad , namyn gwna mo angen 'ch at ca anafa ai 'n ddamweiniol anafa 'r babanod." Seto smiled giving me a quick kiss, causing me to smile. I could never stay annoyed at him for long. His words caused Kiera and Yugi to gasp and smile.

" 'ch 'n ddau!" Kiera smiled happily.

"Wha? Why're ya all talkin' in gobbledegook?" Joey asked, looking severely confused. Yugi laughed.

"Kiera just congratulated them because Kisara's pregnant." He explained, causing all of them to look at my abdomen which had a slight bump. For the next ten minutes congratulations went round before they started questioning us about my pregnancy.

"How far along are you?" Kiera asked eagerly.

"About 5 months." I smiled, rubbing my bump fondly while Seto held me close.

"And you're already showing? I thought that you don't start showing until you're about 6 months, maybe more." Serenity asked, looking curious.

"Normally you don't but I'm actually carrying twins so I started showing earlier." I replied with a slight laugh.

The questioning went on for hours and, even though Seto had told me before that he didn't really like Joey and some of the others, he was quite pleasant to them. Once they'd left he turned to me and smiled.

"Dw i'n dy garu di Cariad." He whispered softly, kissing me gently.

"Dw i'n dy garu di hefyd fy cariad." I replied, smiling back at him, actually pleased that we'd taken our yearly trip to the lake early this time. Seto gently rested his hand on my abdomen and I couldn't wait for our twins to be born so that our little family would grow. I felt an overwhelming sense of love for the children that lay below my heart and for Seto, my soul mate, my husband, the love of my life.


End file.
